Together Again
by SummerKisses
Summary: This story takes place 8 years after graduation. Jessica, Jeremy, Elizabeth, Connor, Will, Tia, Todd, Megan, and Melissa will end up reuniting under unpleasant conditions. Complete
1. Prologue

Title: Together Again  
  
Summary: Jessica, Jeremy, Elizabeth, Connor, Megan, Todd, Tia, Melissa, and Will all meet again under unpleasant circumstances. This story takes place 8 years after their senior year.  
  
Rating: PG. There may be a few mild words. It's a pretty tame story but some events may be a little too much for the younger ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sweet Valley. I do not own the characters. I only own original characters. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Authors Note: I am in the process of rewriting this story. I wrote it about a year ago. It was my first ever fan fiction. It seems very juvenile. I am trying to make it a little more interesting. I will post the original story. When I add the new chapters I will tell you. Please look here in the prologue for updates! Also please note that that I have changed Andy's future a little bit. I have nothing against Andy being gay but apparently people thought so. Since Andy isn't a major character his fate has been changed. So enjoy!  
  
Jessica Wakefield-is now 26. She is one of the most famous fashion designers in all of the USA. She lives with her best friend, Damon Ross in New York City. They share a cozy apartment. Jessica has not dated seriously since her cop boyfriend, Nick Fox died (for real) a few years ago.  
  
Jeremy Aames-broke up with Jessica after high school. He took a year off from college and then went to attend the University of Arizona. Jeremy is a high paid lawyer who now lives in New York City. He was married to Kate Turner for 2 years and then they divorced. Jeremy has one daughter named Rachel who is now 4.  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield-married her high school sweetheart Connor McDermott after they finished college. Elizabeth lives in San Francisco with her family and works for the San Francisco Chronicle. Connor and her have 2 kids, Melissa and Amanda.  
  
Connor McDermott-Connor went to SVU with everyone and graduated with many honors. He now lives with his wife, Elizabeth and his two kids Melissa and Amanda in San Francisco. Connor is a sports writer for the Chronicle. His little sister Megan Wilkins lives next door with her husband Todd Wilkins.  
  
Megan Sandbourne-Married Todd Wilkins when she was a junior in college. Now she is a doctor. She lives next door to her older brother Connor and their family in San Francisco. Todd and Megan are expecting their first child soon.  
  
Todd Wilkins-Proposed to Megan Sandbourne after he finished college. They lived in an apartment near campus for 2 years and then moved next door to Megan's older brother Connor. Todd works for Channel 5 news doing the evening sports. His wife Megan is now 6 months pregnant with their first child.  
  
Tia Ramirez- attended SVU but dropped out her senior year. She has been dating Trent Maynor on and off since high school. She works as a secretary for a big law firm. She shares a duplex in the suburbs of Chicago with her two best friends Melissa Fox and Will Simmons.  
  
Melissa Fox-lives with her best friend, Tia and her ex boyfriend Will Simmons. Melissa attended MIT where she met her current hubby Matt Jackson. Melissa works at a massage parlor and still holds a grudge against Jessica.  
  
Will Simmons-lives with his best friends Tia and Melissa. Will went Michigan State and watched Ken Matthews play at every game. Will now is the editor-in-chief of the Chicago Times. He isn't dating anyone and is sure he is destined to be with Jessica Wakefield.  
And just so you know about other major characters:  
Ken and Maria got married. Ken went pro and played for the Packers for 4 years and then retired. He is now a lawyer with 4 kids Amber, Kelly, Jennifer, and Eric. Maria was a famous actor but now she is a stay at home mom.  
  
Jade Wu tried to become a professional cheerleader. She made it for one season but then they kicked her off the squad. She then became a stripper and now makes good money.  
  
Evan Plummer- became an environmentalist. He doesn't actually have a job and does odd jobs. Evan is married to a beautiful super model that loves him for who he is and supports both of them.  
  
Andy Marsden- is currently not seeing anyone. He is so longer together with Dave. Andy works as a photographer. He also does stand up comedy on the side.  
That was just for your own info about the other characters. 


	2. Bad Days and Good News

*Also just incase this looks familiar to you no I didn't steal it. I'm Libbi from Katie's Sweet Valley site (TSASY) and I write fan fiction there. This was my first story there and now I'm putting it on fanficition.net so enjoy! Comments are appreciated!*  
  
  
  
Jessica Wakefield unlocked the door to her apartment. "Damon are you   
  
home?" she called dropping her purse on the floor and slipping out of her   
  
platforms. "Hey Jess! I'm in the kitchen" Damon Ross called. Damon Ross   
  
was Jessica's best friend they had dated back in junior high but now   
  
they were friends. Jessica walked in to the kitchen. "Uh Damon. Today was such a lousy day" Jessica complained. "What happened?" Damon asked with concern. "Oh just the fact that the model who was suppose to be modeling the new prom dress I designed called and canceled and we couldn't find another model. Now we're going to be 2 days behind and May is coming up quickly," Jessica said. "Geese that's bad. But I'm cooking your favorite dessert" Damon said. "Double chocolate brownies?" Jessica asked hopefully. "Even better double fudge chocolate cookies" Damon said. Jessica   
  
got up and kissed Damon on the cheek. "Your the best" she murmured hugging him.  
  
***  
  
"Mommy mommy, look what I made!" Amanda McDermott shouted as she ran   
  
through the door. Elizabeth Wakefield McDermott opened her eyes. "Let me see honey" she said. Amanda proudly handed her a picture. It was a mess of colors but it brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. "I made it just for you mommy" Amanda said seeing her mom's tears. Elizabeth hugged Amanda.   
  
"It's beautiful Amanda I'll hang it in my office right next to the   
  
picture you drew me last week" Elizabeth said. Amanda smiled and ran up the   
  
stairs. "Liz I'm home!" Connor shouted. "I'm in the family room" Elizabeth said. Connor pushed open the door leading to the family room. Elizabeth got up to greet him. She kissed him. "Hi Connor" she murmured.   
  
"Hey beautiful" he whispered. He pulled her in for another kiss. They   
  
pulled apart. "Why are you home so early" Connor asked. "Well I went to the doctors today..." Elizabeth said. "Liz is something wrong" Connor asked. "Well how would you feel about another child?" Elizabeth asked. Connor started at her clearly surprised "Liz your not...? Are you" Connor asked. "Well what do you think?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "Oh Liz that's so great" Connor said picking up Elizabeth and swinging her   
  
around. Connor and Elizabeth started at each other lovingly. Another   
  
child.   
  
***  
  
Megan Sandbourn-Wilkins sat on the couch. She looked at the clock. It   
  
was 7:30 and Todd still wasn't home. Megan sighed. She had recently quit   
  
her job so she could stay and take care of the kids when the baby was   
  
born but deep down she knew she didn't want to. Todd had insisted but   
  
now Megan was restless. She felt the baby kick. "I won't be lonely once you're born" Megan whispered. Megan looked back on how she had married Todd as a junior in college. She now regretted that. It wasn't that she didn't love Todd but her grades had lowered once she married Todd. He was such a needy person and it was hard for Megan to find a medical school to accept her with her low grades. Sure SVU had finally accepted her   
  
since they knew what her grades had been but marrying Todd had in some   
  
ways been a mistake. He was never home anymore. Megan needed him the most right now. What if she went into premature labor? Megan sighed   
  
unhappily and decided to go over to Connor and Elizabeth's. 


	3. The Best News in the World

Connor was amazed. He was going to have another child. "I hope it's a   
  
girl," Elizabeth said. "Why would you want another girl?" Connor teased.   
  
"Because you'd be outnumbered," Elizabeth said putting one of her slim   
  
fingers on his nose. "And you know what the best part is? Megan and I  
  
will be pregnant together for 3 months. I should be about 5 or 6 months   
  
pregnant when Megan gives birth" "Your 3 months pregnant already?" Connor   
  
asked. "The doctor estimated 2 to 3 months. That's why I've been   
  
gaining a little weight," Elizabeth said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it"   
  
Elizabeth offered. She got up from the couch smoothing out the wrinkle in   
  
her silky blue button down shirt. Elizabeth peered out the window.   
  
"It's Megan!" she said opening the door. "Hey Megan" Connor said. "Hey guys   
  
do you mind if I crash here for a little bit. Todd's not home yet and   
  
I'm feeling a little lonely" Megan said. "Sure come in," Elizabeth said   
  
closing the door behind Megan. "We actually have some exciting new!  
  
s" "What is it?" Megan asked. "Should I tell her?" Connor asked. "No I   
  
will. I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth cried. "That's amazing. Our kids will   
  
practically be the same age!" Megan exclaimed. "I know" "Have you told your   
  
parents? Tia? Andy? Maria? Ken? Jessica?" Megan asked. "No but I should   
  
go tell Jess. She'll be mad if she's the last to find out" Elizabeth   
  
said smiling and then disappeared in to the kitchen. "What's on your   
  
mind" Connor asked. "Well Connor I'm thinking about divorce..."  
  
***  
  
Jessica sat at the kitchen table. It was late and Damon had gone to bed   
  
ages ago. Jessica was rethinking her life. Sure it seemed perfect   
  
except she was lonely. Ever since her senior year she'd fallen in love one   
  
after another. Will, Jeremy, Will, Evan, Jeremy, Trent (sort of), Mike,   
  
James, Miles, Mike, Ben, Nick, Ryan, Tyler. Jessica never even tried to   
  
count all the boyfriends she had in high school or all the guys she   
  
dated. Starting from Aaron Dallas in 6th grade. At least she was never   
  
lonely. Elizabeth. Jessica longed to hear from Elizabeth. Jessica regretted   
  
living across the country from her family and her twin sister. "Riing"   
  
the phone rang. Jessica grabbed it quickly not wanting to wake up   
  
Damon. "Hello" "Jess it's me Elizabeth" "Elizabeth. I was just thinking   
  
about you" Jessica said. "Jess brace yourself. You're going to be an aunt   
  
again!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Your pregnant?" Jessica asked. "Yeah and so is   
  
Megan" "Megan's pregnant. Wow I haven't talked to her since college. We were really close but then she married Todd..." "I know I have a   
  
feeling that Megan is starting to regret marrying him. I think she's   
  
thinking divorce" Elizabeth said. "Megan? Divorce? Megan always seemed   
  
like the kind of person who would stay happily married for years and   
  
years" Jessica said. "I know but Jess I need to go" "Bye" "Bye" Jessica   
  
hung up the phone. You never really could tell with love. 


	4. I Love You but

Megan, Liz, and Connor all sat around the McDermott's family room   
  
talking. Liz and Connor's kids Amanda and Melissa had gone to bed an hour   
  
and half ago. Megan once again looked at the clock it was 10:00 and Todd   
  
still wasn't over. Megan was positive she left Todd a note telling him   
  
she was over at Connor and Liz's and to come over when he came home.   
  
"Megan are you sure you want to get divorced?" Liz asked for the   
  
millionth time. "Elizabeth I never thought I would get divorced and it's   
  
probably not the best time right now with the baby on the way but I don't   
  
know. I thought I was in love with Todd and he was the one for me but I   
  
guess I was wrong." Megan said sighing. "Ding Dong" the doorbell rang.   
  
Megan saw Elizabeth wince. She probably didn't want it to wake up the   
  
kids. Connor got up to get it. "Oh hey Todd" Connor said opening up the   
  
door. Todd walked in going over to Megan. He kissed her on the top of her   
  
head and put his hand on her stomach. "How's my kid" he asked in a teasing voice. Megan smiled tightly. "Never been better" She studied   
  
Todd's handsome face and around his lips she noticed a pink smudge. It   
  
was faint but it was there. Megan knew it wasn't her lipstick. Todd had   
  
been making out with someone else. Calmly Megan asked "Todd why is there lipstick around your mouth" Todd blushed furiously. "Meg it's not what you think" he began. "Oh really. Then what is it?" Megan asked. "Megan I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I've been having an affair with Kate my secretary I broke it off today. Your the only one I love" Todd said.   
  
Megan stared coldly at Todd. "For now I think it's best that we don't stay   
  
in the same house. You can go home and I'll find some place to stay. I   
  
don't think I can trust you Todd I want a divorce" Megan said.  
  
***  
  
Jessica woke up to the light streaming her bedroom window. She glanced   
  
at the clock, which read 7:35. She rolled over lazily enjoying the sunny   
  
New York day. Jessica got up taking a quick shower. She changed in to   
  
jeans and a tank top. Jessica loved Saturdays when she didn't have to   
  
work. When she didn't have to dress up and act fake walking around with a   
  
smile plastered on her lips. She could smell pancakes in the kitchen.   
  
Damon was too much sometimes. "Hi Damon" she called walking into the   
  
kitchen. "Hey sunshine" Damon's pet name for Jessica was Sunshine and whenever she heard him call her that her day seemed to be brighter. "Damon the   
  
most amazing thing happened last night. After you went to bed Liz   
  
called and she's pregnant again!" Jessica squealed. Jessica loved kids   
  
especially her two nieces. She couldn't wait to get married and have her own   
  
kids. "Oh wow that's amazing Jess" Damon said. "And to treat myself I'm   
  
going to go shopping" she said with a satisfied smile. "What about breakfast" Damon asked. "I'll get some coffee. Invite Kimberley   
  
over and you two have a romantic breakfast" Jess said. Damon smiled his   
  
cute lopsided grin. "Okay okay" Jessica kissed Damon on the cheek and   
  
raced into the small hall. She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled on   
  
some boots. Jessica never got to shop much and normally she didn't enjoy   
  
it. She would criticize other designers and aww over her clothes but   
  
today she made a pact with herself she was going to enjoy this day no   
  
matter what.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy Aames got into his BMW. He admitted it wasn't exactly practical   
  
having a BMW in New York City but everyone needed a treat sometimes. He   
  
slowly crept through traffic and reached his favorite coffee shop.   
  
Jeremy opened the big glass door and groaned softly. The shop was even more crowded then usual. He saw a flash of blonde hair that caught his   
  
attention. He stared intently at the woman. Her blonde hair and blue green   
  
eyes were familiar. Oh yeah his high school sweetheart had looked   
  
similar to the woman. She was about the same height with the same hair and   
  
eye color; they both had the same angelic heart shaped faces and the same   
  
build. He smiled at the thought of Jessica Wakefield he had loved her.   
  
A part of him still did. She had hurt him but her charm and bubbly   
  
personality was hard to resist. Jeremy recalled how Jessica's smile always   
  
seemed to light up a room and no matter what happened she always ended   
  
up on top. As Jeremy stared he was almost positive it was one of  
  
the Wakefield twins. Most likely it was Elizabeth. Jessica would never be   
  
caught dead in jeans. He decided to go say hi to Elizabeth. He'd find out   
  
Jessica was and how Elizabeth was doing. Jeremy frowned for a minute he remembered when he had cheated on Jessica for a few months with Elizabeth. He quickly pushed the thought away and confidently walked   
  
towards Elizabeth 


	5. A Familiar Face

*In this chapter Melissa, Tia, and Will come back into the picture   
  
finally!! I know was thinking about using them but I listed them as main   
  
characters so here they are!*  
  
"Tia do you and Jessica still talk" Will Simmons asked casually. "Will   
  
you've only asked me that like 10 billion times since senior year ended   
  
and yes. She lives in New York City now." Tia Ramirez said. "Hmmm" Will   
  
murmured. "Will your not actually planning to stalk her are you?" Tia   
  
asked her brown eyes filled with concern. "No but I'm thinking of taking   
  
a road trip to see her" Will said. "Taking a road trip to see who?"   
  
Melissa Fox asked coming down wearing only a fluffy blue robe. "Uh Jessica   
  
Wakefield actually" Will admitted. "Jessica Wakefield. Why would you   
  
want to see that slut" Melissa sneered. "You know just see how she is see   
  
how her life's going" he said sounding nonchalant. "You could always   
  
call her," Melissa hissed angrily. "Damn it Liss if I want to see her   
  
that's my business. When are you going to get over your pathetic high   
  
school grudge? We're not even dating anymore!" Will yelled. Melissa sent   
  
both Tia and Will an icy glare and stormed upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Jessica spotted one of her oldest friends Lila Fowler sipping a latte.   
  
"Hey Li" she said sitting down. "Jess I haven't seen you forever" Lila   
  
said. "Yeah 2 days really is to long" Jessica teased. Lila smiled   
  
warmly. Jessica suspected she was remember 2 days ago when the two of them had gone on a total girl's day out. "Guess what Li. Elizabeth is pregnant   
  
again!" Jessica shrieked. "Really? I still can't believe she and Connor   
  
are still together," Lila said. Lila had never really liked Connor   
  
McDermott. "Well they've had their fair share of trouble but no matter what   
  
they always end up together," Jessica said wistfully. She sighed   
  
wondering why she couldn't find perfect love and settle down with a family of   
  
her own. She felt a sharp pang in her heart. She had expected to settle   
  
down with Nick Fox until he had to join the witness protection program.   
  
A few years later Nick had come out of hiding for a few weeks to see   
  
Jess and ask her to marry him and he had been killed by a druggy  
  
holding a grudge on him. Lila seemed to sense her sadness and patted   
  
her hand. Lila had changed since high school. She was now a loving   
  
generous person. She was still beautiful rich and stubborn but much nicer. The two   
  
girls smiled at each other. They both knew no matter how long they were   
  
single they would have each other.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy finally decided to go over to Liz. The other woman she had been   
  
talking with had left and now was as good of time as ever. He   
  
approached the table. "Elizabeth Wakefield right?" he said. Elizabeth looked up   
  
but something about her. "Actually I'm Jessica. Elizabeth lives in San   
  
Francisco" Elizabeth/Jessica said. "Your Jessica?" he asked in   
  
disbelief. Jessica nodded "And you are...?" "Jess it's me Jeremy. Jeremy Aames" Jeremy said. Jessica's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.   
  
Jessica might have looked like Elizabeth but her eyes still held that   
  
mischievous twinkle. Her nose still scrunched up when she smiled. Her smile   
  
could still light up a room and make him feel 10 times happier. "You   
  
know 8 years ago you'd never be caught in that," he teased. "Yeah and 8   
  
years ago I wasn't a fashion designer walking around in the hippest   
  
clothes with a fake smile plastered on my lips most of the week" she replied.   
  
"Well you were a cheerleader. Close enough" Jeremy said smiling.  
  
She laughed. "Here sit down," she said motioning to the chair across   
  
from her. "Did you see that girl who was in here with me a little while   
  
ago?" Jessica asked. "Yeah" "Well do you remember Lila Fowler?" she   
  
asked. The name sounded vaguely familiar. "It sounds familiar." "You know we   
  
stayed at their house after the earthquake. We became best friends   
  
again right before graduation and her dad owned like all of Sweet Valley"   
  
"Oh her!" "Well that was her" "Amazing. So tell me about you Jess" Jeremy   
  
said. "Nothing really to tell. I'm a fashion designer. I live in a big   
  
apartment with my best friend, Damon Ross. I'm basically still the   
  
same," she said. "Have you been married or anything?" Jeremy asked. "Uh   
  
during freshmen year for about 2 months and then I was engaged but my   
  
fiancé got killed. What about you?" she asked. "Well I'm a lawyer. I was   
  
married but then we divorced. I have a daughter, Rachel. I went to the   
  
University of Arizona." Jeremy said not sure what to say. "Oh and I'm an aunt" Jessica added out of the blue. "What?" "Elizabeth. She married Connor McDermott and they had 2 kids and they're expecting their 3rd kid now" Jessica said. "I have only nieces. There soooo cute they look like little mini Elizabeth's" "And you" Jeremy added. "And me" she echoed. Jeremy was a little sad that Elizabeth was now happily married with a family but Jeremy had never really truly loved her. He hadn't truly loved Kate. His heart had belonged to someone else. Through all his girlfriends his heart had belonged to Jessica Wakefield. 


	6. I'd like that

Tia studied Will for a moment. It was obvious that even after all these   
  
years he hadn't gotten over Jessica. Tia had admired Jessica. She held   
  
her head high all through senior year even when she was being called   
  
and eventually she was back on top again. She taught Melissa a thing or   
  
to but the weird thing was Melissa was Tia's best friend now. "Will if   
  
your going to New York I want to come. I really want to see Jess" Tia   
  
said. Will looked at Tia and smiled. "Okay, okay you can come" "Yes!" "So   
  
when should we leave?" Will asked. "Well first we better go tell   
  
Melissa" Tia said. "Do we have to?" Will asked. "I think she'd notice if we   
  
jetted of to New York for 3 weeks" Tia teased. "Fine. Okay" Will said   
  
finally. Tia threw her arms around Will's neck. She breathed in the   
  
scent of his shirt. It smelled like Tide. Quickly she pulled away. This   
  
was Will Simmons she had known him since she was like 5. This was the guy   
  
who had caused her past best friend Jessica so much grief and he!  
  
r present best friend Melissa so much grief. But Will was her best   
  
friend to...  
  
***  
  
"Jess do you want to go out tonight?" Jeremy asked. Jessica looked into   
  
his warm brown eyes. He was smiling like a little boy and she could   
  
feel her heart pounding. "I would like that a lot" she said. Jeremy smiled   
  
at her. She felt her pulse quickening just as it had done in high school.   
  
Jessica quickly scribbled down her address and phone number "Here you   
  
can pick me up lets say 8ish?" "You got it" Jeremy said. "Oh and the   
  
doorman's name is Lance so you'll know your in the right building if Lance   
  
is the doorman" Jessica said absentmindedly. There could be a billion   
  
Lances' who were doormen but she a million miles away. "Well I have to   
  
go" Jessica said. Jeremy muttered something trying to hide it as shoot.   
  
"I'm late for work" he explained. "Well go on," Jessica said. "Thanks   
  
Jess" and with that Jeremy practically ran out the door. Jessica twirled her   
  
spoon in her now empty cup of coffee. This special date need new   
  
clothes she decided and headed happily towards Bloomingdale's.  
  
*I'm sorry this chapter was so short. This a story I'd wrote before that appeared on the site TSAY and this is how long this chapter was then.* 


	7. A Change

Megan walked into her brother's living room. Elizabeth was sitting   
  
there reading. Even at 26 Elizabeth looked gorgeous. She was wearing jeans   
  
and a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt. "Hi Megan" she greeted. "Hey Liz"   
  
Megan felt jealous of Liz. She was beautiful, married to guy who loved   
  
her, she had 2 beautiful girls and was expecting another, she had an   
  
job, she lived in a perfect house and drove a perfect car. Her life was   
  
perfect. "Do you want anything to eat?" Elizabeth asked. "Is there any   
  
coffee left?" Megan asked.   
  
"Yeah in the kitchen. So where are you going?" Liz asked.   
  
"To meet my lawyer. I'm going to get my divorce papers together" Megan   
  
said sighing.   
  
"He's that cute guy about 27 or something right?" Elizabeth said. "He   
  
is sooo cute. Todd didn't want that guy for a lawyer because he was so   
  
cute so I got him and Todd took stuffy Marilyn Jensen" Megan said.   
  
"Hey a lawyer and a total dreamboat I think we've found you the perfect   
  
man Megan" Elizabeth teased. Megan smiled.   
  
"Maybe. But what guy would want me. I'm six months pregnant" Megan   
  
said.   
  
"Don't be so down on yourself" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well I should go" Megan said.  
  
" Megan" "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really sorry about Todd. I didn't think he'd ever do something   
  
like this" Elizabeth said sadly. Megan knew Todd and Liz had a history she   
  
knew Liz knew him really well. Better then anyone.  
  
"Well things happen" Megan said simply.  
  
***  
  
Jessica woke up sleepily. She sighed in happiness. Her date with Jeremy   
  
had been absolutely perfect. She had worn a knee-length black skirt, a   
  
cute red baby-tee, and a leather jacket. Jeremy had taken her to a   
  
coffeehouse called the House of Mocha. It was weird how they had first met   
  
at the House of Java, They had gotten together again at the 15th street   
  
Coffee house, and there first day was at the House of Mocha. Jessica   
  
got out of bed just as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Jess its Jeremy" the voice said.  
  
"Jeremy!" Jessica squealed  
  
"I had a really good time last night" Jeremy said.  
  
"Me too. I've missed you so much. Why'd we break up again?" Jessica   
  
asked wistfully.  
  
"Because I thought I fell in love with Kate Johnson when I was really   
  
madly in love with you" Jeremy said lovingly.  
  
"You still love me?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah a lot. Your all I ever think about" Jeremy said.  
  
"Wow. I love you to Jeremy. You've always been the one" Jessica said.  
  
For a few seconds it was completely silent.  
  
"So what's this the 10th 20th time we've gotten back together?" Jeremy   
  
teased.  
  
"Let's just call this number 1" Jessica said. She could almost hear   
  
Jeremy smiling.  
  
"Okay. So do you want to go out tonight?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Why don't you come over tonight? We'll rent some flicks and snuggle on   
  
the couch," Jessica said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Anything that involves you" Jeremy said. Jessica   
  
blushed from head to toe.  
  
"So I'll see you at 7" Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah. Seven it is" Jessica said.  
  
"Bye"   
  
Jessica hung up the phone and literally floated into the kitchen.   
  
"Somebody's in a good mood" Damon teased. "Yes yes I am" Jessica said. She   
  
kissed Damon on the cheek and sat down. "Your one of a kind Jessica"   
  
Damon said. "Why thank you" Jessica said. "Now remind me why I love you so   
  
much" Damon said. "Because I'm smart and pretty and you have someone to   
  
cook for," Jessica boasted. "Right." Damon said. "Well food. I don't luv   
  
ya for nothing. I luv ya for your food" Jessica teased. "Right away   
  
Jess" Damon said kissing the top of her head. 


	8. What I Want

Melissa brushed her teeth angrily. As she spat the toothpaste out she   
  
saw blood mixed in. Melissa washed her mouth out and let out a scream.   
  
She was so mad at Will and Tia. They were supposed to be her best friends   
  
and they were planning a road trip without her but worst of all they   
  
were going to see her enemy, Jessica Wakefield.   
  
Melissa stared at her reflection. She saw a girl about 5'5, long brown   
  
hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, and a grim smile and then she could   
  
almost see Jessica standing next to her. Her 5'6 frame, her slim figure,   
  
her long blonde hair, her warm green-blue eyes, her tan skin and   
  
friendly smile. Jessica had always been perfect. She had held her head up high   
  
through high school and beat Melissa at her own game. Now it was time   
  
for revenge. Try and shake up Jessica's perfect little world. Melissa   
  
grinned her wicked smile. "Watch out Jessica Wakefield her I come," she   
  
thought.  
  
***  
  
Megan walked into her lawyer, Jake Mitchell's office.   
  
"Oh hi Megan" Mandi, the secretary called. Mandi and Megan were good   
  
friends.   
  
"Hey Mandi. Is Jake here yet?" Megan asked.   
  
"Yeah he's in his office but I'm just doing to know what's up with the   
  
pregnant Megan Wilkins!" Mandi exclaimed. Megan rubbed her stomach   
  
affectionately.   
  
"Well not for long" she said sadly. "What? What happened?" Mandi   
  
exclaimed.   
  
"I'm not going to be Megan Wilkins much longer. Todd and I are getting   
  
a divorce. He cheated on me with his sleazy secretary Melissa" she   
  
said.   
  
"What. What an ass!" Mandi said furiously. "Well Jake's ready so go in"   
  
Mandi said seemed distracted.  
  
***  
  
Will sat in his room looking at a picture of Jessica from high school.   
  
She was gorgeous and Will knew he was in love with her still. He had to   
  
find her and tell her how he felt. There was a knock.   
  
"Uh just a minute" Will said hiding the picture under his pillow. The   
  
door opened and there was Melissa. She was smiling.   
  
"Will I want to go on that road trip with you and Tia" she said. The   
  
smile was innocent but her eyes gave something away. Melissa was scheming.   
  
"You want to go to New York to see Jessica Wakefield?" Will asked   
  
surprised. Melissa had always despised Jessica.  
  
"No of course not" Melissa said seeming flustered "i uh just wanted to   
  
go see the city you know?"   
  
"If you say so Melissa."   
  
"You don't believe me?" Melissa asked in disbelief.   
  
"I find it hard to believe you would leave Matt for like 3 weeks to sit   
  
in a car for 10 hours a day, sleep in crummy motels, and then see   
  
Jessica Wakefield" Will said. Melissa shot him an annoyed look. Behind that   
  
sweet face he could practically see steam coming out of her ears.   
  
"For the last time. I want to go to New York to see the city not that   
  
slut!" Melissa yelled. Will was taken back.  
  
"Fine" he snapped. "Just don't whine. Bring money, and pack quickly   
  
we're leaving 2 days" Melissa smiled at Will. As she turned around, Will   
  
couldn't help feeling that this was one bad of an idea.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Megan what are you doing here?" Jake asked.   
  
"Hey Jake err Mr. Mitchell. I've got some matters to discuss" Megan   
  
said.   
  
"Please Megan it's Jake" he said laughing. Megan blushed. Jake and   
  
Megan and known each other from college so there was no reason to call him   
  
Mr. Mitchell. She called him Jake behind his back.  
  
"Well it's got to do with me and Todd," she admitted. Megan was oddly   
  
embarrassed. She just wanted to file for a divorce but to others her life   
  
had seemed perfect and now she was going to be a single mother.  
  
"Hey what happened to the perfect couple?" Jake asked.  
  
"Please that's what we're not. I want a divorce," Megan said boldly.   
  
Jake eyed Megan's stomach.  
  
"What happened?" he asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"He cheated on me," Megan said simply. Jake's eyes opened wide but he   
  
didn't say anything. For a few seconds it was completely silent and then   
  
he spoke  
  
"Well are you sure you don't want to wait? By the time the divorce is   
  
finalized your baby will probably be a month or two old. If you waited   
  
until after the baby was born"  
  
"No" Megan said cutting him off. "I don't want to be with Todd anymore.   
  
I'm staying with my brother right now. You should have his number"   
  
"Well I'll start to get the papers ready. Is there anything I can do?"   
  
Jake asked.   
  
"No not really" Megan said   
  
"Megan do you want to go out with me" Jake blurted out. 


	9. Happy

Jess I'm leaving!" Damon yelled. "Yeah okay" she said anxiously.   
  
Jeremy was going to be here any minute and she felt like a jumpy teenage waiting for her first date. Jessica scanned her snuggly fit jeans and her soft gray t-shirt. Perfect for a night at home.   
  
The doorbell rang nosily. Jessica jumped to her feet and practically ran to the door. "Jeremy!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"Hey Jess I didn't realize you missed me that much" Jeremy teased. "I'm just so happy we're together again," Jessica said. In her heart Jessica hoped that they were forever but it was to soon to tell.  
  
"Jessica you're the best thing that ever happened to me well except for Rachel. I want you to meet her," Jeremy said. Jessica smiled Jeremy talked about Rachel none stop it would be fun to see his daughter plus it meant she and Jeremy really were getting serious. "I'd like to meet her. She seems like such a sweet kid." Jessica said. "Oh your going to love her and she's got eyes the exact color of yours. If I hadn't been in the room when my ex-wife Kate delivered Rachel I would have thought she was yours" Jeremy said. For some reason Jessica wished Rachel was hers at least it would be a reason for them to be together forever. "Well come on in I rented some great movies and only 2 of them are chick flicks" Jessica said. Jeremy pretended to be shocked "What only 2 chick flicks. I must have heard wrong. No I'm sure I heard you say 2 someone call the presses it's a record" Jessica laughed. Sometimes sarcasm or teasing could set the mood.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth sat on one of the couches in her family room. She and Connor   
  
had put Melissa and Amanda to sleep hours ago and Connor was now   
  
asleep. Elizabeth was worried. Megan hadn't come back yet. Elizabeth hadn't told Connor. Why worry him? He would take into his own hands saying she was pregnant and she shouldn't be worrying. One of the big wood doors opened and in floated Megan. Elizabeth and never seen Megan look so happy. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked. Megan let out a dreamy sight and plopped on   
  
to the sofa. "Remember how you were teasing me about Jake being the perfect man for me? Well I have the strongest feeling he is. He asked me out today and after we got some divorce papers together we spent the whole day together. He's perfect and I think I'm falling in love with him. And he'd be a perfect dad for the baby" Megan said. Elizabeth smiled she loved seeing Megan so happy but something Megan had said caught her attention. Jake being the perfect dad. What about his real dad? "Megan what about Todd. It is going to be Todd's baby not Jake's so Todd will be a perfect step dad" Elizabeth reminded her gently. Megan considered this "Well hopefully it won't be like Connor and Gary" she said. Elizabeth thought back to senior year when Megan's father had moved in with   
  
the McDermott's/Sandbournes. Connor and Gary had fought constantly. "I'm sure it wont. Besides you shouldn't worry about know the baby hasn't been born and things with Jake haven't blossomed yet" Elizabeth said. Megan leaned over and hugged her. "Thanks Liz you always know what to say" she said. Elizabeth hugged Megan back "Well you've been like a little sister to me ever since 12th grade" she said. Megan got up "Night Liz"   
  
"Night Megan"  
  
***  
  
Tia hummed softly to herself. This trip was going to be so much fun. Just her and Will like back in college. So road trips were for college students. Tia could enjoy herself and act like a kid every now and then. There was a knock at her door. "Come in" she called cheerfully. "Hey Tee it's me" Will said opening the door. "Hey Will!" Tia said. "I've uh got   
  
some news about the trip" Will said. Tia's spirit fell. "We're not going are we?" she said sadly. "No we're going but uh Melissa's coming with us" Will said.   
  
Tia frowned. Melissa was not part of this trip. Sure Liss was her best   
  
friend but she had wanted this trip to be just her and Will. "Why? Liss doesn't even like Jessica" Tia pointed out. "She just wants to see the city you know" will said imitating Melissa. "Whatever happens we have to kept Melissa away from Jessica. If she gets anywhere near her   
  
Melissa will probably scratch her eyeballs out," Tia said finally sighing.   
  
"Agreed believe me I don't want to go to Jessica's funeral while in New York" Will said. Will turned to leave "Wait!" Tia called. Will turned around "What?" "I just really wanted this to be just the two of us," she said. "So did I Tee so did I" and then Will turned and left. 


	10. No Way

Todd glanced around his empty house. His life had once been perfect and he had gone and screwed it up. Sexy Kate Reed and her tempting lips had been too much but Megan was so beautiful. It was at that moment Todd realized how big the house was. He and Megan had planned to have 3 or 4 children and live here forever now it was gone. Stupid mistakes. Todd picked up the phone to call Liz. He had to figure out how to explain everything to Megan. She was the most important thing to him. Quickly he dialed the McDermott's phone number. "Hello?" Elizabeth's voice answered.   
  
"Hey Liz's it Todd. Is Megan home?" he asked feeling like a high school boy all over again. "Sorry Todd Megan's um out" she said in a voice that Todd knew as the "I'm not telling you everything voice" "Well where is she?" Todd asked. "I told you she's you know out" Liz said firmly.   
  
"Come on Liz she's still my wife. I really need to talk to her," Todd pleaded. "Okay she's out with a guy" Liz said finally. "Do I know this guy?" Todd asked. "Todd" Elizabeth warned. "Come on please" "Okay yes it's Jake Mitchell's. They're on a date. Happy?" Elizabeth asked. "My wife is out on a date?" Todd asked calmly. Elizabeth remained silent and he knew for sure. "Gotta go Liz," he said hanging up. Todd put down the phone and then he muttered, "Damn. Screw that Mitchells"  
  
***  
  
Jessica looked at her outfit for the millionth time. Today Jeremy was taking her to meet his daughter and she wanted to look presentable. The jeans, white sleeveless turtleneck and jean jacket was formal enough without being stiff and had just the right playful. She'd probably meet   
  
Jeremy's ex-wife to. There was a knock at the door. Jessica crossed the family room and stared at the couch. Just a week ago she and Jeremy had snuggled on that couch. This relationship was moving fast. Jessica opened the door and there was Jeremy and a little girl who looked eerily   
  
like Jessica and Elizabeth at that age. Jessica gasped. "Jessica this is Rachel" Jeremy said. The little girl had blonde hair a little lighter then Jessica's, her eyes were the same exact color and she had a dimple in her right cheek instead of her left. "Oh my god Jeremy she looks like I did at that age," Jessica said. Jeremy smiled "I told you," he said. Jessica bent down level with Rachel. "Hi Rachel. My name's Jessica and I'm your daddy's girlfriend," she said. "Hi Jessica" Rachel said shyly. "You know what Rachel?" Jessica asked. Rachel seemed interested the little girl smiled "What?" she asked. "I have a twin sister named Elizabeth and we looked almost exactly like you when we were your age" Jessica said. Rachel's eyes widened and Jeremy picked her up. Jessica stood up. "Really?" she asked "Yup. Do you want to see a picture?" Jessica asked. Rachel nodded. Jessica walked over to the coffee table and picked up her favorite picture of Liz and her. They were 4 or 5 and they were at the beach. It was a bright sunny day and they were standing at the waters edge with their arms around each other. She brought it over to the little girl. "Hey look it's me," Rachel said. "Nope see that's me," she said pointing to the girl in purple "And that's Liz" she said pointing to the girl in blue. Rachel looked up at her in awe.  
  
***  
  
"So Tia this trip is going to be so fun isn't it," Melissa said. Tia gritted her teeth. She was sure Melissa knew she didn't want her there and now she was rubbing it in her face. "Yeah whatever. Do you have any mascara?" Tia asked. "I have never owned mascara in my life. My eyelashes are naturally dark and long," Melissa said. Tia groaned inwardly. Every so often Melissa would start fighting with Tia making her feel like   
  
they were still in their high school war. Besides Tia knew Melissa used more mascara then she did she was wearing it right now. "Well thanks anyway," Tia said. "So it'll be great to see Jessica" Melissa cooed. Tia rolled her eyes. Jessica was her friend not Melissa's. Tia grabbed a few cosmetics and left the bathroom. Maybe Melissa hadn't changed but one thing for sure Melissa was in full bitch mode. 


	11. All for You

Megan smiled happily. Her date with Jake had been perfect in each and   
  
every way. She didn't even realize it as she walked up the steps to her   
  
house instead of Liz and Connor's. Humming to herself Megan opened the   
  
door and she saw Todd sitting on the couch. "Megan," he said jumping up.   
  
Megan realized her mistake.   
  
"I'm sorry Todd I have to go." Megan said backing towards the door.   
  
"No Megan please wait. Are you really ready to see our marriage go down   
  
the drain." Todd asked. Megan stared into his eyes. She remembered all   
  
the great times they had had together. She still remembered how amazed   
  
she had been that a senior but one of the most popular seniors had asked   
  
her out. She thought back to her date with Jake. It had been wonderful   
  
but that little spark just wasn't there. Sure he could turn her legs to   
  
jello with his smile but she hadn't felt the magic.  
  
"Todd you hurt me so badly. I'm pregnant you hear that PREGNANT with   
  
our child and I find out your sleeping with your secretary. How do   
  
you think that made me feel? You think I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I   
  
don't know how I could ever trust you again," Megan said. She was seeing   
  
red. She knew that this wasn't good for the baby but know she didn't   
  
care.  
  
"Megan I realize that but we've been married for 4 years now. I'm sorry   
  
Kate was a mistake. I know that. It was a fling but why aren't you   
  
filling to try again. I love you Megan," He said. He didn't know what he did   
  
wrong. Megan was so angry but she still loved Todd so much and the   
  
baby. How could she handle the baby without Todd?  
  
She fixed a steely gaze.  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance Wilkins. For the baby. You better not   
  
break my heart or my baby's," she said. Todd hugged her and she knew that   
  
things would work out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted   
  
into it.  
  
***  
  
Jessica sat in one of the plush chairs at the small bookstore and cafe.   
  
Everyone thought that books were Liz's deal but Jessica liked to come   
  
here and unwind. Lately her life had consisted of work, Jeremy, talking   
  
to Liz about the baby, Jeremy, coming here, Jeremy oh yeah and Jeremy,   
  
Jeremy, Jeremy. Jessica loved him but things were moving so fast.   
  
Jessica remembered how she had felt being with Rachel. It had made her   
  
regret that she wasn't married and she didn't have her own daughter.   
  
When she was younger Jessica hadn't liked kids too much but lately she   
  
wanted her own little girl to play with. To dress up. She wanted a baby   
  
who would love her just because she was her mom. She wanted the feeling   
  
of knowing someone depended on her. She wanted to feel the little   
  
fingers wrapped around hers. To take a baby girls hand in her big one.  
  
It wasn't fair everyone had little girls except her. Rachel and his   
  
ex-wife had Rachel who was absolutely perfect. Liz had Melissa and Amanda   
  
who were angels and she was expecting another child. Megan was excepting   
  
her first child. For crying out Lila was even a mother. Jessica got up   
  
this place was depressing her. As she walked out the door a young woman   
  
walked by happily pushing a baby carriage. Jessica felt like she was   
  
going to scream.  
  
She looked around for the nearest phone booth. She spotted it and   
  
quickly walked towards it. She stepped in making sure to close the door. You   
  
could never be too careful. Jessica punched in her phone number.  
  
"Hello" Damon answered. Jessica smiled. Damon was perfect.  
  
"Damon its Jess. I'm coming home and I've got the baby blues so have   
  
some chocolate and sappy movies ready," Jessica said. She could almost   
  
see Damon smiling and chuckling silently to himself.  
  
"Okay Jess but I have the best news!!" he said. His voice was excited.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Kimberley is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad," Damon said. Jessica   
  
gasped. Suddenly she heard the phone booth door opening. A man dressed in all black was reaching for her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The man clamped his arm around Jessica's mouth. She immediately dropped the phone. Suddenly she felt something hit her on the head. The last thing she could remember was hearing Damon saying "Jess" over and over again.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy glared at his ex-wife who was in his family room. Kate was making   
  
a huge mess out of this. They had figured out the custody agreement of   
  
Rachel a long time ago but Rachel had come home and told Kate about   
  
Jessica. Now Kate was trying to gain full custody of Rachel. She was also   
  
trying to get his visitation rights taken away. It was no surprise Kate   
  
wasn't married or even dating but now she was mad that Jeremy had found   
  
his somebody.  
  
"I don't think it's appropriate for Rachel to be around your little   
  
girlfriends" Kate said icily. She was bitch when she wanted to be.  
  
"Oh and do I need to remind you about the whole Antonio disaster" Jeremy said dryly. Kate shot daggers at him.  
  
"Rachel is my child. I carried her around for 9 months. I don't care if   
  
you're her father she is my child and I want full custody" she spat out.  
  
"Well if it weren't for me Rachel wouldn't be here there for she is   
  
part my child to." Jeremy said angrily. He loved Rachel more than anything. When he was with Jessica and Rachel his world seemed perfect.  
  
"Well I'm letting her keep your last name" Kate said bitterly. Jeremy   
  
let out a sarcastic ha. Just then the phone rang. Jeremy picked it up  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Jeremy this is Damon Jessica's roommate" the voice said. Damon he   
  
seemed like a good guy.  
  
"Oh hi Damon what can I do for you" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Well Jeremy there was an accident" Damon said. Jeremy's heart raced. Something happened to Jessica. "She was knocked unconscious. Somebody hit her on the head and then robbed her" Damon said. Jeremy let out a strangled cry. His Jessica never waking up.  
  
"We were hoping you could come to the hospital," Damon said.   
  
"Of course" Jeremy said and then he hung up. Jessica oh my god.   
  
"Kate I have to go. Take Rachel and leave" Jeremy said getting up. He   
  
quickly got ready and then he left. Jeremy made a silent promise to god.   
  
If Jessica wakes up I'm going to ask her to marry me and with that he   
  
was off. 


	12. Old Friends

Connor looked from Megan to Todd and back to Megan. He had never really liked Todd and then when he heard about Todd's whole cheating thing it blew him over. He couldn't believe Megan was giving Todd another chance. Elizabeth held his hand as if trying to calm him. The phone rang. Everyone seemed happy for a distraction. Liz practically dived for the phone. All day she had been worried sick she was feeling her and Jessica's "twin distress" vibe or whatever. "Hello?" she asked anxiously. She was twisting the cord in her fingers. Connor couldn't believe how much he loved Elizabeth. "Oh hi Damon" Damon. This couldn't be good. "What?" Elizabeth asked her face was a ghostly shade of white. "No this can't be happening" Her eyes were filling with tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can" Elizabeth said. She hung up and the tears flowed freely. "T-t-that was Damon. He said Jessica fainted and then knocked unconscious. He w-w-wanted to see if I c-c-could come to New York! They can't wake her up!" Elizabeth sobbed. Megan's face paled and Todd sat in shock. Connor couldn't figure what to make of this. He put a comforting shoulder around Elizabeth.  
  
"Well guys looks like were all taking a trip to New York" Connor said dryly addressing Megan, Todd and Elizabeth. Megan glared at him but Connor ignored her.   
  
"We'll leave the kids with Janet. Todd go book 4 tickets" Connor said.   
  
Elizabeth just sat there sobbing.   
  
***   
  
Tia and Will sat in the kitchen talking about their road trip. Melissa ran down the stairs. "Okay well I was thinking and road trips are for dorky college kids so I did something wonderful!" Melissa said. She was positively glowing. What you decided not to come Tia thought silently instead she comprised with a clipped "What?"   
  
"Well we're adults so I went to the liberty of booking us 3 tickets to New York!" Melissa exclaimed. Tia looked at Will.   
  
He shrugged and sent her look "Just go with her on this. There's always next time"   
  
Tia tried to fake enthusiasm. "Great! So when are we going" she said plastering on a false smile.   
  
"I'm so glad you asked because we're leaving tomorrow!" Melissa exclaimed.   
  
"Are you CRAZY Melissa tomorrow!" Tia yelled.   
  
"Geese Tia I paid for your ticket but of course if you don't want to come Will and I could have a great time by ourselves" she said grinning slyly.   
  
"Forget it. I'm coming" Tia said and then she stormed upstairs.   
  
***   
  
Megan, Todd, Connor, and Elizabeth sat in the hard airport chairs at Chicago O'Hare. "God Todd couldn't you have gotten a nonstop flight" Elizabeth said. Inside she felt horrible but she was to worried to care.  
  
"Well I tried my hardest Elizabeth but I'm sorry it's not good enough" Todd snapped back. Todd and Elizabeth had known Jessica the longest and they were both worried.   
  
"Guys just stop fighting" Megan said running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. Jessica and Megan had been especially close in college. Elizabeth stared blankly at 3 people about her age. Two girls and a guy. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes and a boyish grin. One of the girls had dark brown hair, Icy blue eyes and a smile that chill a room. The other girl had dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and a smile that could melt the other girls ice. They all looked so familiar.   
  
"Shut up Melissa" The girl with brown eyes snapped. Melissa.... Melissa?   
  
"Tia Melissa both of you shut up" the guy said. Wait a minute that couldn't be Tia Ramirez and Melissa Fox. "Will I'm sick of your know it all attitude" the girl "Melissa" said. And Will Simmons? Elizabeth got up and walked over to the Tia look-alike.   
  
"Hi I'm sorry to bother you but you aren't Tia Ramirez are you?" Elizabeth asked. The girl looked at her. "Yeah I am" she said.   
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. Her high school best friend. "Tia its Liz. Liz Wakefield!" Elizabeth said. Tia looked at her in shock. "Liz oh my god it's been so long!" Tia exclaimed. They hugged and jumped up and down like 5 year olds. "And there's Melissa Fox and Will Simmons we're going to New York" Tia said. Elizabeth's heart fell. New York. Jessica. "So are we" Elizabeth said.   
  
"Whose we?" Tia asked.   
  
"Todd Wilkins, Megan Sandbourne-Wilkins, and my husband Connor McDermott" Elizabeth said smiling.   
  
"Oh my god Connor's here!" Tia exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah but wait Tia I think you should know why we're going to New York" Elizabeth said. Tia had been Jessica's best friend more then hers.   
  
Tia looked her up and down "Jessica?" she asked. Tia still knew her after all these years.   
  
"Jessica may never wake again. She fainted and was knocked unconscious they can't get her to wake" Elizabeth said slowly.   
  
"Oh Liz" she said hugging her tightly.   
  
"We were going to see Jess to but we didn't know she was sick. Know I just have to go see her" Tia said Elizabeth smiled. Tia was such a caring person.  
  
"Of course but first don't you want to see everyone?" she asked Tia grinned. Elizabeth knew she couldn't wait to see Connor again. 


	13. Remembering Jess

*In the next few chapters each character who is alive and well will be   
  
remembering one moment with Jess. Hope you like it!*  
  
Will blankly stared out the window. Tia and Liz were talking and crying   
  
and laughing. Melissa was sulking and crying although he wasn't sure   
  
why. Megan and Connor were having a heart to heart conversation and Todd   
  
was sleeping. He couldn't believe Jessica might be dying. That she   
  
might never wake. It didn't seem right.  
  
Jessica was a bright and bubbly girl who seemed to radiate happiness   
  
and warmth. Why did the most horrible things happen to the best people?   
  
Will might never get to tell Jessica is true feelings. Tia plopped down   
  
beside him since the pilot had announced they were preparing for   
  
arrival.  
  
"It's been so long since I last saw Liz" Tia said. Will didn't say   
  
anything. Tia touched his arm lightly.  
  
"Hey Will don't worry. Jessica's always so full of life she's going to   
  
come through," Tia said.  
  
"How can you be sure" Will asked. He knew Tia was trying to help but   
  
her words just made her angry. Obviously Will's had made her angry.  
  
"You know what Will you haven't seen Jessica since we were 22. It's   
  
time to move on. I'm sick of you always acting like the victim. She was my   
  
best friend for 6 years. We keep in touch. You haven't so much as said   
  
a word to her for 4 years. Not since she dumped you for Nick Fox. Get   
  
over it" Tia said hotly. The memory was painful to Will. Jessica and   
  
Will had been dating for almost 2 years when her old cop boyfriend was let   
  
out of the witness protection program. Jessica and Will had been madly   
  
in love. Then one night Will was going to pop the question when Jessica   
  
had told him that she was in love with Nick and they couldn't be   
  
together. He remembered the evening perfectly. Jessica was wearing a gorgeous red dress. Her hair was up in a French twist. They were at Chez Maurice, a fancy restaurant. Will kept patting his pocket to make sure the ring was there. They had just finished dinner when he was about to ask her to marry him. Jessica looked up at him and said, "Will I'm so sorry. I'm still in love with Nick. I don't love you. I'm so sorry" Will had never felt so hurt. Jessica gave him one last look and had run out of the restaurant. It still hurt. Jessica Wakefield had caused him pain. More then any other girl.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Will felt the plane bumpily hit solid land. Slowly it lurched along the   
  
runway towards Gate 25. Liz leaned forward in her seat.  
  
"Damon, Jessica's best friend that she lives with was going to pick us   
  
up I'm sure he won't mind a few extra people. He's very cool" Liz said.   
  
Will felt his stomach flip flop. He'd bet big money Damon was   
  
Jessica's boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth stepped of the plane and immediately recognized Damon.   
  
Whenever Elizabeth saw him she couldn't help but think how he looked so much   
  
like he did in Jr. High over 10 years ago. Damon's eyes were a bit red   
  
and he looked as if he were trying to hold back tears. Elizabeth ran   
  
over to him  
  
"Damon we picked up a few stray friends of Jess" she's said. Damon   
  
nodded. Just looking at him made tears come to her eyes. She remembered one day junior year when Jessica had gotten so drunk she could barely walk   
  
Damon simply picked her up and carried her all the way home. She had   
  
held on to his neck saying stupid things but the moment that Elizabeth   
  
remembered the clearest was when Jessica had looked up at Damon and   
  
Elizabeth. Her blue-green eyes big and she had said,  
  
"I love you guys more then you can imagine" and then she had thrown up   
  
on Damon. Elizabeth laughed remembering how green Damon had turned and   
  
Jessica had wrinkled up her nose and said  
  
"Something smells funny you might want to clean it up" She could always   
  
bring light into a problem.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Damon asked. Elizabeth hoped the memory   
  
wouldn't be to painful.  
  
"Junior year when she got so drunk. Remember?" Elizabeth asked. Damon   
  
burst out laughing. He wrinkled his nose up like Jessica.   
  
"Something smells funny you might want to clean it up," he said in a   
  
perfect imitation. Elizabeth and Damon laughed.  
  
"What's so funny" Tia asked coming up behind them.  
  
"Oh hey Damon" she said. Elizabeth had forgotten Tia and Damon knew   
  
each other.  
  
"Hey Tee" Damon said in that laid back way of his. "So this everyone?"   
  
he asked. Liz looked around Tia, Will, Melissa, Megan, Todd, and   
  
Connor.   
  
"Yeah" she said.   
  
"Well lets go to my place and you can drop your stuff off" Damon said.   
  
Everyone agreed happily.  
  
***  
  
Todd loved Jessica so much. Not like he loved Megan but she was like a   
  
sister to him. They had known each other so long. There were things   
  
about them that know body else knew.  
  
"And on your right is Central Park" Damon said. Todd looked out and saw   
  
the lush green park.  
  
"I wonder if there really is a Central Perk" Melissa said. She and Tia   
  
cracked up.  
  
"Get it Todd. Central Perk from Friends" Megan said. Todd felt oddly   
  
annoyed.  
  
"Yes I get it. My minds just not on it" Todd said. Seeing the park Todd   
  
remembered his secret love with Jessica. It was there junior year of   
  
high school and Todd had moved to Vermont. He and Jessica had been   
  
writing letters and he came for a secret visit. He and Jessica had secretly   
  
met at Secca Lake and they had made out. Back then he had thought   
  
Jessica was the twin for him but they had broken it off in fear of hurting   
  
Elizabeth. Todd still remembered everything about the letters and the   
  
kisses. The phone calls the sneaking around. He had loved the way Jessica   
  
had felt. She had smelled like peaches and her skin had been so soft.   
  
That was a long time ago he reminded himself. Todd had eyes only for   
  
Megan.   
  
"I hope we can go to Bloomy's while we're here" Megan whispered. Todd   
  
laughed. Megan loved shopping for baby clothes. She would hold up the   
  
little dresses and ooohh and ahh. Todd leaned over and kissed the top of   
  
her head.  
  
"I love you. You know that" he said. All the love he felt for Megan   
  
overwhelmed him. The whole Jessica thing was the past Megan was the   
  
future. 


	14. Remembering Jess pt 2

"Here you guys will be staying in Jess's room since she obviously not   
  
here" Damon said. Tia looked into his blue eyes and she saw how deeply   
  
he cared for Jessica. In fact everybody but Melissa had a sad little   
  
spark in there eyes. Melissa looked terrified half the time.  
  
Tia looked around. The room screamed "Jessica!" the walls were painted   
  
a deep orangish yellow. It was surprising the walls weren't purple but   
  
the yellow still was Jessica. There was a queen-sized bed that had a   
  
brass footboard and against the bed there was a chest. The bedspread was   
  
brightly colored oranges, yellows, and reds. There were clothes,   
  
make-up, old textbooks, magazines, clothes sketches, and pictures everywhere.   
  
On the small desk there was an open yearbook. Tia saw that it was from   
  
their Senior Yeah at SVH. Melissa looked uncomfortable in the room. It   
  
was probably to Jessica for her anyone.  
  
Tia admired what Jessica had done with her life. She would kill to be a   
  
famous fashion designer instead of a secretary. Jessica and Damon lived   
  
in a beautiful 4-bedroom apartment. Megan had been surprised that it   
  
was so big with 4 bedrooms, a moderately sized kitchen, a family room,   
  
dinning room, and a library and Damon had confessed it was the biggest   
  
apartment in the building. Like the penthouse. She looked over at Melissa   
  
who was staring out the huge window.  
  
"Jessica has all of you worshiping her. Maybe I was wrong about her"   
  
Melissa said quietly. Tia was surprised that Melissa was admitting her   
  
fault but in a way it made her blood boil. Jess was such a sweet person   
  
how could it take a person 8 years to figure that out.  
  
"We do not worship her but if you had tried to be friends with her   
  
instead of spreading rumors about her you would have realized that she was   
  
good person" Tia snapped. Melissa looked surprised. Tia picked up a   
  
picture. It was of her, Jess, Liz, Connor, Maria, Ken, Andy, Evan, Jade,   
  
Trent, Dave, Jeremy, Jeff, and Alanna. Of course Trent, Dave, Jeremy, and   
  
Alanna had just come to see the rest of them graduate. Tia remembered   
  
the graduation parties but one particularly struck her.  
  
It had been at some El Carro kids house. Jessica and Tia had gotten   
  
just a little tipsy that night. They both had been sitting in their   
  
boyfriend's laps flirting like crazy and making out with them but Tia had   
  
suddenly gotten the bright idea to go flirt with every person in sight. So   
  
of Jessica and Tia had gone. They were both slobbering over Matt Welish   
  
Wellmer Wells? When he had dared them to go skinny-dipping. They both   
  
stripped down to their birthday suits and went swimming in the clear-  
  
lighted pool. When they got out there clothes were gone and they just had   
  
little towels. They had gotten plenty of catcalls and well Jeremy and   
  
Trent lets just say they weren't sorry for all that flirting. Tia   
  
smiled and laughed.  
  
***  
  
Melissa was hurt that Tia had snapped at her. She had admitted her   
  
fault that's what counted. Tia burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Melissa demanded. Tia smiled.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Tia said as she caught her breath. Melissa smiled   
  
tightly. This whole trip was a mistake. She felt like an outsider. She had   
  
known Tia and Will hadn't wanted her to come but that's what had   
  
compelled her to come. Tia was right Jessica probably was a very sweet person.   
  
Melissa regretted not getting to know her but they were so much alike.   
  
They had both been the leaders at their school, beautiful, captain of   
  
the cheerleading squad, hot tempers, mindless followers, and a thing for   
  
Will. Melissa knew that after a couple weeks Jessica had fallen for   
  
Jeremy Armes Ambers Aames or something like that.   
  
Then it hit Melissa. Jessica had forgiven Melissa a long time ago. She   
  
remembered one day freshman year Will had broken up wit her and she had   
  
been crying in the dorm bathroom. Jessica had walked in but instead of   
  
walking out or ignoring Melissa Jessica had asked what was wrong.   
  
Melissa had poured out the whole story while Jessica listened sympathetically.   
  
Melissa hadn't felt like a dork. When she told Gina and Cherie these   
  
things she always had. Jessica and Melissa had compared why Will was a   
  
jerk but after that day Melissa refused to let her guard down for   
  
Jessica. It didn't help that a year or two later Jessica and Will had been   
  
madly in love. Melissa had heard Will was going to ask her to marry him   
  
but that night she dumped him. She had been missing a lot and it was time   
  
to pick up the pieces and start over.  
  
*I know this is a short chapter but I just go back from some school   
  
thing and I want to watch Charmed so you know I have to go but I'm going   
  
to do Jeremy, Damon, Megan, and Connor in the next chapter. So there's  
  
only about 3 or 4 more chapters left!!* 


	15. Remembering Jess pt 3

Megan silently crept into the library/study. When Damon had given them   
  
a tour of the apartment Megan had instantly fell in love with this   
  
room. There was a big bay window, comfy furniture, and tons of books. She   
  
looked on the desk and she saw Jessica's familiar writing. There were   
  
prints of different clothing designs. On the other side there were   
  
blueprints of buildings. Megan settled down into one of the couches. The moon   
  
lit up the room with a soft romantic glow. She looked at the table   
  
where there were several pictures of Jessica and Damon. They looked like   
  
such a perfect couple but they weren't. Damon was dating a girl named   
  
Kimberley and they had just found out she was pregnant.  
  
Megan looked up at the wall. There were several pictures of the Wakefield's and of the Ross's. In one picture Ned and Alice looked about 20   
  
years younger, Steven was about 5 or 6 and the twins looked about 3.   
  
Megan remembered her sophomore year. It was right around Christmas. She and   
  
Jessica had been out shopping and having a great time when she got a   
  
call the hospital. They told Megan that Mrs. Sandbourne had been in a   
  
terrible accident. Jessica had dropped everything (literally) and drove   
  
Megan straight to Sweet Valley. She stayed with Megan for 3 days then she   
  
drove Megan back to SVU to get her stuff and to get Liz. She asked   
  
Megan to come home with her for the holidays.  
  
They were about to drive back to Sweet Valley when Megan remembered   
  
Connor. Jessica and Connor weren't on speaking terms. At a frat party one   
  
night Connor had gotten drunk and had hit on Jessica. Jessica hadn't   
  
known the punch was spiked and was just a little doozy and had put the   
  
moves on Connor. They hadn't gone to far but they hated each other after   
  
that.   
  
Jessica had put away her hate for Connor in place of her love for Megan   
  
and had invited Connor to her house to. At the Wakefield's everything   
  
had been almost perfect. They looked so different from that picture but   
  
as she had stared into there eyes that Christmas she had seen such a   
  
love in there eyes. She laid her head on the pillow and started to sob.   
  
Jessica was so full of life why had this had to happen to her?  
  
***  
  
Connor walked past the study he thought he heard sobs. He peeked his   
  
head in and saw Megan sitting on one of the couches sobbing. He knew   
  
those tears were for Jessica. Jessica and him hadn't been on speaking terms   
  
for a long part of college but know they both loved each other. They   
  
were brother and sister. Everyone in this house had felt such a sadness   
  
in their hearts even Connor. On the first day of senior year he   
  
remembered walking by her and labeling her and Elizabeth as Barbie's. Barbie's   
  
with perfect families, perfect lives, perfect clothes, perfect hair,   
  
perfect boyfriend, perfect everything. Boy had he been wrong. Jessica had   
  
proved to be a fighter. That's just what she was. When the going got   
  
tough she just didn't quit.  
  
There had been a time when Jessica wasn't with anybody and Connor had   
  
broken up with Elizabeth. He saw Jessica standing out in front of Yum   
  
Yum's and she had looked like a goddess to him. They had locked in on   
  
each other's eyes and it a tingle had went up and down Connor's spine. He   
  
had immediately been disgusted with himself since he and Jessica still   
  
weren't speaking. That night he went to the library and Jessica was   
  
there. They had started talking and soon the library was closing. They   
  
hadn't even realized it was that late. When they went outside it was   
  
pouring rain and Connor felt so connected to Jessica and he could feel she   
  
felt the same. He invited her back to his place. They were joking around   
  
when the kissed. First it was just a couple of innocent pecks but they   
  
started to really make out. They were kissing on the couch and Connor   
  
couldn't control himself. They had made love on his couch.  
  
In the morning they woke up and had actually been happy to see each   
  
other. For the next 2 months they had secretly seen each other. Jessica   
  
spent the night at Connor's house many times but they both realized that   
  
they were betraying Liz even though she didn't know. The both knew they   
  
weren't meant for each other and they had broken up. They had remained   
  
friends and there were times like now Connor remembered their secret   
  
relationship.   
  
Connor broke from his daydream. He realized he was still standing in   
  
the door of the library watching Megan. A single tear slid down his   
  
cheek. He looked up at the ceiling "You've got to make it Jess to many   
  
people love you"  
  
***  
  
Damon shifted restlessly in bed. He knew he should be happy he was   
  
going to be a dad soon but everything with Jessica it was too much. Damon   
  
knew everyone was sad but did they really know what it was like to even   
  
think about losing your best friend. Your ex girlfriend. The girl you've   
  
known for 13 years. He thought for a second. The only person who could   
  
know was Liz. She was losing her sister. Her best friend. Her twin. Her   
  
soulmate. The person she grew up with. Her other half. The girl she had   
  
known since before she was even born. Damon was feeling horrible he   
  
couldn't imagine how Elizabeth felt. His heart went out to her.  
  
He remembered the first time he ever saw her at SVJH. From that moment   
  
he had liked her. There were so many memories of them at Sweet Valley   
  
Junior High. The day he rescued her from a bunch of jerks teasing her at   
  
her locker. Fishing out that rabbit she had been chasing after. Being   
  
asked to be on her Homecoming committee and then taking her to the   
  
dance. Kissing her on the cheek for the first time. Watching her watch his   
  
little sisters. Their first date. Asking her to be his girlfriend.   
  
Goofing around. His crush on a teacher that almost jeopardized their   
  
relationship. Their first fight. Their first real kiss. That field day thing   
  
where he had cheered her on. Holding her. When they had almost broken up   
  
for good when she was going to move to Utah. Making up in her dinning   
  
room and then making out. That was their whole history at just SVJH.   
  
Some much had happened in the years.  
  
He picked up a picture of him and Jessica at the Statue of Liberty. She   
  
was hugging him and grinning like an idiot. He had his arms wrapped   
  
around her and his eyes were sparkling. He stroked the picture of her. If  
  
he could just have one more day with her. One more day to look at old  
  
photo albums, watch old films, bake her brownies, drink coffee, laugh,  
  
hold her. Do anything with her again. Damon put his head on his pillow.  
  
Flashbacks of Jessica came back to him as he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy sat silently next to Jessica's bedside. All day people had  
  
drifted in and out of her room. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful.  
  
He wished she would wake up. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend  
  
the rest of his life with her. As long as she would just wake up.  
  
Jeremy, Jessica, and Rachel would make a perfect family. Jessica was in love  
  
with Jeremy and Rachel, Rachel was in love with Jeremy and Jessica,  
  
and Jeremy was in love with Rachel and Jessica. Come on Jess wake up he  
  
pleaded silently.  
  
If he could have one more day with her he would take her back to Sweet  
  
Valley. They would go to the House of Java, The Riot, Sweet Valley  
  
High, etc. They would make the most of there last day doing everything they  
  
loved to do with each other. Just like they did before broke up. They  
  
hadn't known they were going to break up but college was starting soon  
  
and they had decided to do go visit all the symbolic places in their  
  
relationship.  
  
The last thing they had done was go to House of Java. Alley was there  
  
and was surprised to see them since they both had to quit. They begged  
  
her to let them do one more shift and surprisingly she agreed. They  
  
spent the night serving latte's like the old days and Jessica had called  
  
him Justin all night. Melissa, Cherie, Gina, Lila and Amy had come  
  
in. Jessica had ignored them and gone on with her stuff. Jeremy had  
  
finally realized that Jessica was over that whole fiasco and she had  
  
decided that they just weren't worth her time. Jeremy had been so proud of  
  
her. The next day they broke up. Jessica had said she didn't feel like  
  
they clicked anymore and she wanted to go to college and get a PHD in  
  
guys. Those weren't her exact words but she had said she wanted to explore  
  
other guys. It had been painful for Jeremy but he had realized that  
  
they just weren't clicking anymore. Jeremy had gone to SVU and withdrew  
  
from the school. Here he was now.  
  
Jeremy stared at Jessica's hand. Soon he would place a diamond ring on  
  
her plain slender finger. 10 minutes later he was feeling sleepy but  
  
he noticed a finger move and he was out cold. 


	16. Waking Up

Elizabeth, Megan, Damon, Connor, Tia, Will, Melissa, Todd, and Jeremy  
  
were all gathered in Jessica's room. The doctors had told Elizabeth if  
  
Jessica didn't wake up soon there was a good chance she would die. It  
  
just couldn't happen. Elizabeth had known Jessica her whole life  
  
literally except for the first 4 minutes when she was born. Elizabeth had  
  
gotten Jessica out of so many problems and Jessica had always been there for  
  
her. She couldn't die she was only 26.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Jessica's bed. She stared at her sister.  
  
Jessica was sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth took one of Jessica's hands in  
  
her own.  
  
"Jess as your older sister by four minutes I command you to wake up"  
  
she whispered softly. She looked around the room to see if anyone else  
  
had heard. They were all staring into space so she doubted it. She felt  
  
something move in her hand. Elizabeth looked down and saw Jessica's  
  
fingers moving in her own.  
  
"You guys come quick look at this!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly. They  
  
all rushed over in time to see Jessica's eyes flutter open. Her eyes  
  
were the same blue green she remembered.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Jessica said. Her voice was hoarse.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears of joy.  
  
"Oh Jess you didn't leave me" Elizabeth said tearfully. She had never  
  
felt so happy in her life not even the day she married Connor. She  
  
didn't know it was possible to feel this happy.  
  
"What are you talking about Lizzy? I would never leave you" Jessica  
  
said. Elizabeth beamed down at her sister. Everyone was talking happily.  
  
There faces plastered with smiles. Well all except Melissa who was  
  
standing over by the window just looking thankful. Elizabeth's motherly  
  
instinct kicked in. They needed to get a doctor, she to call her parents.  
  
There was so much to do. A nurse walked by the room. Elizabeth went  
  
chasing after her.  
  
"Excuse me. My sister Jessica Wakefield just woke up and she needs to  
  
see Dr. Brenner could you please page him for us?" she asked. The nurse  
  
smiled at her.  
  
"Of course he should be there shortly" the nurse said. Elizabeth walked  
  
back into the room.  
  
"You guys Jessica needs her sleep we should go." Elizabeth said. Will  
  
looked up he was talking to Jessica and they were in a deep  
  
conversation. She heard Jessica say  
  
"Will I'm glad you finally realized I'm not the one but I do love you  
  
but only like a friend" Will must have been telling Jessica why he came.  
  
Will got up and walked towards the group.  
  
"How'd it go?" Tia asked. Will beamed happily.  
  
"Perfectly. I realized that Jess is just not the one for me" Will said.  
  
Jessica looked over at them.  
  
"Shoo go away I need my beauty rest," she teased. They all laughed and  
  
walked out into the waiting room. Elizabeth smiled at all her friends.  
  
Nothing could bring her down. Not now not ever.  
  
***  
  
Melissa was happy Jessica was all right but somehow she just couldn't  
  
get herself to join in the festivities. She just couldn't herself to be  
  
truly happy until she apologized to Jessica. Apologized for everything  
  
she had done to her.  
  
"There's this really good Italian Restaurant down the street why don't  
  
we go get some lunch?" Damon said. Megan grinned.  
  
"How'd you know Italian's my favorite?" she said. Her smile reached to  
  
her ears.  
  
"I didn't know but it's my favorite!" Damon said. Megan smiled. She  
  
glanced over at Jeremy who looked nervous. His face was scrunched up and  
  
he looked as if he was debating with himself.  
  
"If you guys don't mind I'm going to stay behind," he said. Damn.  
  
Melissa had wanted to stay behind to but there was no reason they both  
  
couldn't.  
  
"I'd like to stay behind to" Melissa said quietly. She brushed a lock  
  
of her dark brown hair out of her face.  
  
"Sure but you guys are missing some killer food" Damon said. Melissa  
  
smiled to show you didn't mind. She watched as they all piled into the  
  
elevator.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Jessica okay?" she said. Jeremy just looked up  
  
and sort of nodded. She walked over to Jessica's room  
  
"Jessica it's Melissa" she said walking in. Jessica smiled at her. Even  
  
after being in a coma for so long Jessica looked beautiful.  
  
"Hi Melissa. What's up?" she asked cheerfully. Melissa stared to  
  
chicken out. No you can't she told herself.  
  
"Jessica I want to apologize for what a bitch I was. In high school and  
  
in college and even after. I'm sorry it took me 8 years to realize it."  
  
Melissa said.  
  
"Oh Melissa I forgave you years ago. You don't have to apologize it was  
  
so long ago and my life turned out fine. You didn't do any permanent  
  
damage," Jessica said. Melissa smiled.  
  
"I'd really like for us to be friends" Melissa said. She wondered if  
  
she was pushing it. Jessica smiled.  
  
"Melissa I'd like that to. You know in high school we would have made  
  
quite a pair," Jessica teased. Melissa had to laugh. They probably would  
  
have made the "uncool" kids feel horrible. Melissa had feeling she and  
  
Jessica would become the best of friends and for the first time in 8  
  
years she felt happy and she felt as if she had come to peace with  
  
herself.  
  
***  
  
Jeremy saw Melissa come out of Jessica's room. She was grinning like an  
  
idiot. Jeremy had never seen her smile that big. She must have gotten  
  
Jessica in a good mood. He was going to propose to Jessica. He had been  
  
debating whether or not he should ever since Jessica woke. In the end  
  
he finally decided to do it. He had made a promise to himself and he was  
  
going to do it.  
  
"I'm done and if you have bad news for Jess now's probably the time  
  
because she is in a fantastic mood" Melissa said. Jeremy smiled.  
  
"I have good news for her. I'm going to propose" Jeremy said. Melissa's  
  
mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Congratulations Jeremy." Melissa said. Jeremy grinned  
  
back.  
  
"Here goes nothing," he said. Melissa gave him an encouraging smile. He  
  
walked towards Jessica room checking ever five seconds to make sure he  
  
had the ring. He knocked on Jessica's door.  
  
"Jessica it's me Jeremy" he said softly just incase she was sleeping.  
  
He peered in. Jessica looked absolutely beautiful. The sight of her just  
  
took his breath away.  
  
"Hi Jeremy come in!" she said happily. Jeremy walked in. He leaned down  
  
and kissed Jessica lightly.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back," he said. Jessica smiled and he knew a joke or  
  
something along those lines was brewing.  
  
"Well believe me I don't think I'll be sleeping until 2:00 anymore.  
  
After that I have enough sleep for the rest of my life" she said. Jeremy  
  
grinned but he was anxious to pop the question.  
  
"Jess can we be serious for a moment" he asked. A worried look crossed  
  
Jessica's face but she just nodded.  
  
"I love you more then anything in the world" he began "I love you to  
  
Jeremy more then you can imagine" Jeremy was growing more and more  
  
confident and now that he knew Jessica loved him he wasn't going to back out.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. I can't image my life without you in it. I  
  
don't know how I survived without you. I just want to be with you every  
  
moment of the day. So I have something to ask you" Jeremy said. He  
  
reached into his pocked and pulled out the ring box. He got down on one  
  
knee. Jessica's mouth dropped. He was pretty sure she knew what he was  
  
about to ask by the glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Jessica Wakefield I love you more then anything. Will you marry me?"  
  
he asked. There he had done it. Jessica smiled broadly. Her whole face  
  
lit up.  
  
"Of course I will. I love you Jeremy," she said. Jeremy leaned down and  
  
they kissed. The kiss was full of love and passion. He never wanted to  
  
stop. Jessica pulled away.  
  
"Are you planning to show me the ring?" she asked. Jeremy laughed. He  
  
should have known Jessica would want the ring right then and there. He  
  
opened the box. Inside was a plain gold band with a beautiful diamond  
  
surrounded by tiny sapphires.  
  
"This was my great grandmother's engagement ring. She gave it to my  
  
grandmother's fiancé to propose to her. My grandmother passed it down to  
  
my dad to propose to my mom. My mom passed it down to me to propose to  
  
you" Jeremy said.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Jeremy. I love it and we'll pass it down to our  
  
first son or our first daughter's husband" she said. Jeremy gazed at her  
  
lovingly. She was going to be his wife. It was to good to be true.  
  
***  
  
Jessica felt as if her insides would explode. She was so happy words  
  
couldn't even describe it. Jeremy sat on the bed next to her smiling like  
  
crazy. Their fingers were laced and they were waiting for everyone to  
  
return. About 10 minutes ago Melissa had come in. She said Jeremy had  
  
told her he was going to propose so she wanted to see what Jessica's  
  
answer was. She promised the minute they got back from lunch she would rush  
  
them into Jessica's room.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Jeremy asked for millionth  
  
time. Jessica responded with her corny response, which she had for the  
  
millionth time.  
  
"This tells it all" she said showing him the ring. Elizabeth burst into  
  
the room with everyone else following.  
  
"Melissa said you had some urgent news to tell us," Megan said.  
  
"What is it?" Tia asked.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well Damon will be here in a second," Todd said.  
  
"I want to wait for him" Jessica said smiling.  
  
"Don't make me wait!" Elizabeth said who looked more worried then  
  
curious. Damon ran into the room.  
  
"What is it? Tell me before I have a heart attack" Damon said. Like  
  
Elizabeth he looked worried.  
  
"Melissa knows but she wont' tell us" Connor said.  
  
"If you all shut up we'll tell you!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"You're looking at the future Mr. And Mrs. Jeremy Aames" Jeremy said.  
  
His smile stretched across his face.  
  
"Are you serious!" Elizabeth said exclaimed. Jessica could tell from  
  
her smile she was hoping to be the Maid of Honor just as Jessica had  
  
been.  
  
"Yes and yes" Jessica said knowing that Elizabeth would understand she  
  
was answering her question and the question she hadn't asked. Elizabeth  
  
looked please.  
  
"Let me see the ring" Megan exclaimed. They all gathered around the bed  
  
to see Jessica's ring. Will smiled at Jessica. He leaned down and  
  
kissed her on the head.  
  
"I'm happy you're happy," he said. Jessica couldn't believe it. Her life  
  
had finally played out and was turning out just as she hoped. She  
  
looked around at all her friends. She loved each and every one of them and  
  
here they were all together. Her life couldn't get much better. 


	17. Epilogue

2 years later  
  
Jessica beamed down at the baby girl she held in her hands. She had  
  
carried her around for 9 months and finally today she had given birth to  
  
her first child. Jeremy was smiling at the little girl.  
  
"What should we name her?" Jeremy asked. Jessica gazed at her little  
  
girl. She had soft, wispy brownish blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She had  
  
Jessica's face and Jeremy's features. She was definitely a cross and  
  
they probably would never figure out who she looked more like. As she  
  
stared into the baby's eyes she knew what her name would be.  
  
"How do you like Emily Anne Aames?" she asked. Jeremy kissed Jessica's  
  
forehead,  
  
"I love it. It's perfect" Jeremy said. He reached out and took one of  
  
Emily's hands. Immediately her tiny hand wrapped around one of Jeremy's  
  
fingers. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Can we come in?" Elizabeth asked popping her head in.  
  
"Are you sure you'll all fit?" Jessica teased. Over the past 2 years  
  
Megan, Todd, Jeremy, Jessica, Tia, Will, Melissa, Damon, Elizabeth,  
  
Connor and all their families had moved back to Sweet Valley. There families  
  
had all grown to. Megan and Todd had 3 kids. Tyler, Tessa and Tim, Tia  
  
and Will had gotten married and they had a daughter Melanie. Melissa  
  
had gotten married to a guy named Brandon Marks and they were expecting  
  
there first child soon, Damon and Kimberly had gotten married and they  
  
had 2 kids Courtnei and Aaron, Elizabeth and Connor had 5 kids now  
  
Melissa, Amanda, and the triplets Alley, Paul, and Justin.  
  
In came everyone including all their kids.  
  
"Everyone this is Emily Anne Aames" she said holding up her baby.  
  
Elizabeth's face melted when she saw the baby.  
  
"This is my niece?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. You can hold her," Jessica said passing the baby to Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh Jess she's adorable and she's such a mix between you two" Elizabeth  
  
cooed.  
  
"Melissa Amanda Alley Paul and Justin this is your cousin Emily"  
  
Jessica said. Connor looked over Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you guys this one's a cutie" Connor said. Elizabeth  
  
handed the baby back to Jessica.  
  
"Anyone else want to hold her?" Jessica asked. There was a chorus of  
  
me. Jessica handed Emily to Melissa.  
  
"Oh Jess she's going to break a lot of hearts one day" Melissa said.  
  
Tia was looking at Emily also.  
  
"Just like her mom did," she teased. Jessica shot Tia a dirty look but  
  
she knew her daughter was beautiful. Her daughter could have been ugly  
  
and she probably wouldn't have noticed. As Emily met each person she  
  
would probably spend much of her life they instantly fell in love with  
  
her. Jessica was proud of the life she had built for herself. She knew  
  
when Melissa's baby was born everyone would do the same thing. All 10 of  
  
them had built such a strong relationship with each other. Jessica's  
  
couldn't imagine not having any of them there for anything. Her old  
  
friends her new friends her they were Together Again. 


End file.
